The Dawn of a New Beginning
by Fleurdelys21
Summary: Life isn't easy after the Battle of Hogwarts. Everyone has a different story, but they will all come together in the end. For them, this is the Dawn of a New Beginning.
1. Aftermath

_Author's note: This is my first story on Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I get some idea as to whether people are interested or not! Constructive criticism always helpful and welcome!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places etc. in this story. I do, however, 'own' the plot:)_

_**Chapter I ** - **Aftermath**_

Harry opened his eyes sleepily. He gazed up at the scarlet hangings of the fourposter bed above him. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. But it wasn't long before the events of the previous day took over his mind once again. With great effort, he heaved himself up and looked with blurred eyes around the dormitory. Rubbing his eyes, and groaning as he stood up, Harry realised how weak he was-the battle had left him sore and weary. A loud, rumbling snore came from behind the hangings of the bed next to him. Chuckling slightly, Harry dressed slowly and made his way down the spiral staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

The common room was empty. Glancing out the window at the sun low in the sky, Harry realised it must have been extremely early in the morning.  
He climbed out the portrait hole and trekked the familiar path down to the Great Hall. Harry was so preoccupied thinking of the events that had happened, it wasn't until he arrived at his destination that he saw that any evidence there had been a battle the previous night had been removed.

To Harry's astonishment the Great Hall looked exactly as it would in the morning, with breakfast set and laid. Still gazing in wonder around him (in particular, the ceiling, which was bright blue with a rainbow streaked across it), he sat down at the Gryffindor table and was just reaching towards a slice of hot toast when a loud noise behind him caused his hand to jerk and a jug of milk spilt all over the floor.

"What the-" Harry stopped in mid sentence as he turned around and saw who had made the racket. "Kreacher?"

Kreacher bowed so low (as he always did) that his nose nearly reached his feet.  
"Good morning Master, would Master like Kreacher to fetch him anything?" Before Harry could reply, a pair of arms engulfed him in a hug.

"Harry!"

"are-hul er-my-nee,ur tran-gling ee!" Harry gasped for breath.

The grip loosened.

"Sorry!"

Hermione seated herself next to him. As she reached for a steaming bowl of porridge, Harry looked round to find Kreacher had disappeared, and so asked,  
"Where's Ron?" Hermione looked at him and her expression became grave.  
" All the Weasleys are with Fred, in the classroom next to the hospital wing, it's being used for all those that didn't make -" Hermione's voice faltered and she turned away. Harry stared glumly down at his empty plate, sorry he had asked.

After a gloomy breakfast, Hermione and Harry made their way towards the disused classroom next to the hospital wing. Despite all the people in the room, it was almost silent. The entire Weasley family had gathered around a bed at the end of the classroom. As Harry made his way towards them, he passed many people silently weeping over corpses that had been laid on camp beds. He tried to ignore them as best he could, but once he saw Tonks and Lupin lying next to each other and further on the Creevey brothers, he had to fight back his tears.

Mrs. Weasley turned around as Harry and Hermione approached.

"Harry!" She smiled and hugged him and the repeated the action with Hermione. Harry could tell she had been crying from her red eyes, but other than that, she showed no signs of tears. Ron came over to them.

"Have you had breakfast? Yes? well I wonder if you would mind helping Minerva with some sorting with the students?"

"Of course " said Hermione

"Good, she's in Dumbledore's office"

Before any of them could say another word, Harry Ron and Hermione were ushered out of the room. They began to make their way up to Dumbledore's office.


	2. Leave Taking

_Author's Note:__ Thank you to all that read the last chapter, and to those few that took the time to review, follow or favourite! It means a lot even just to know if people are reading:)__The next couple of chapters may be slightly uneventful, but they're short and are building up to something so bear with me!__The disclaimer in the first chapter is a blanket disclaimer for the entire story.  
_

**_Chapter II - Leave Taking_**

The next few hours were spent helping with sending the other students home, visiting the wounded in the hopital wing and organising a memorial ceremony for those that had died. Harry, Ron and Hermione were so busy throughout the day that it wasn't until dinner in the Great Hall that they found time to converse those they had not yet spoken to since the battle.

"Ginny!"

Harry spotted her at the far end of the Gryffindor table talking to Luna, who was wearing her lion hat and radish earrings. He also noticed a blood-stained bandage on Luna's forehead.

"Harry!" Ginny stood up and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked Luna once he pulled away from Ginny.

"Only a little bruise, it does hurt a bit, but that's probably because of the nargles that are buzzing around my ears, they like radishes, you know!" Luna replied brightly. Harry sat down wondering vaguely about Nargles and Crumpled Horn Snorkacks. As he glanced down the table, lined with chattering students, their parents and Aurors, he noticed George, who appeared not to be listening to Lee Jordan, who was talking animatedly next to him. Harry felt a pang of guilt and realised it was partly his fault that the entire Weasley family was mourning over the death of Fred.

* * *

The following day passed in a blur. There was a memorial ceremony to attend, students to meet and bid goodbye to and then there was returning home...up until now Harry hadn't thought about where he would go, but now as he watched his friends leaving, he wondered if he would have to return to Grimmauld Place alone. Even the thought made him feel depressed.

"Are you ready to leave Harry?" Harry turned and saw Mrs. Weasley standing behind him with a small handbag slung over her shoulder."I have all your things in here" She patted the small bag.

"Oh I er- yes I suppose I'm ready then" Harry was so happy he could scarcely speak.

Harry, Hermione and the entire Weasley family including Fleur (and Percy, who had been quite readily forgiven by both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) returned to the Burrow by apparitition. After a rather quick and silent dinner, everyone trudged off to bed. Harry listened for a few hours to Ron's loud snoring before getting up and making his way back downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he heard somebody move in the next room. Drawing his wand, Harry creeped in to the sitting room and collided with George, who appeared to have been doing the same thing.

"George!"

"Harry?" They cried in unison.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep, what with Ron's snoring,"

"Try sharing with Charlie! I think he inherits his snores from his dragons!"

George managed a small chuckle as he said this. Harry looked at him sadly in the half light and wondered if George would ever be the same again.


	3. From Britain to Bordeaux

_Author's Note: As always, thanks to all who have been reading, whether you review or follow or favourite or not, I still like to see that people are reading:) I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter as I've always loved chateaux, particularly in the Renaissance style!  
_

_**Chapter III - From Britain to Bordeaux** _

The following morning, Harry made his way down to the kitchen. Only Bill, George, Ron and Hermione were up. Hermione was discussing something quietly with Ron. Harry made to sit next to the latter.

"Morning Harry"

Harry gave Ron a look that displayed clearly he wanted to know what he and Hermione were talking about.  
"We're going to get Hermione's parents and lift the memory charm" Ron explained, recognising the look. Harry was taken by surprise, he had forgotten about all that, it seemed a life time ago that Hermione had told him what she had done.

"Oh yeah...When do you plan on going?"

This time, Bill spoke.

"Today, if mum lets us. We'll go by apparition, and stop in France so Fleur can see her parents again, they've been worried about her, what with you kn-, Voldemort and all and then Charlie wanted to 'feed his dragons' or something," Bill rolled his eyes as he said this "So he'll come as far as France too."

* * *

Bordeaux was hot and bright under the midday sun. They had apparated just outside a large chateau with beautiful, and rather extensive grounds.

"Papa! Maman!" Fleur cried, running towards three figures that had appeared underneath the large archway over the entrance.

"Cherie!" Madame Delacour embraced her daughter. Monsieur and Mademoiselle Delacour approached and did the same.

The entire party- that is Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ron, George, Hermione and Ginny (Charlie had already left for Romania) - were then brought inside the chateau where there was a large, sunny court yard. The castle was built in Renaissance style and was very beautiful, this was noted by the girls in particular. From here, they ascended a large flight of steps onto the battlements, or what were once battlements, admired the view, and entered through a door in one of the many turreted towers. They were led along a gallery over a lake, that was shimmering in the sunshine, to a room with a view over the magnificent rose gardens. Here, an extravagant lunch had been laid for them.

As Harry sat down comfortably in one of the mahogany chairs, Gabrielle took the seat next to him. Ginny promptly sat on his other side, regardless of the fact she would now have to sit next to Fleur.

After a more than sufficient lunch, the group made to move on, hoping to get to Australia before late afternoon, but they were persuaded by the Delacours to stay a little longer. Fleur wished to show them the gardens and strode ahead arm in arm with Bill, leaving the others to tag along behind. George watched sadly as the three happy couples -Ginny and Harry, Bill and Fleur and Hermione and Ron- walked ahead of him.


	4. Moving Forward

**_Chapter IV - Moving Forward  
_**

Sydney was dark. And chilly. At first, Harry couldn't think why. Then he realised that Australia was in an entirely different time zone. The first signs of dawn were appearing on the horizon as Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Bill, Fleur and Ginny walked up a tree lined avenue. On either side were big, modern houses that looked eerie in the moonlight.

"This is it," Hermione whispered, stopping infront of the last house on the right.

She approached the front door and entered. It had been agreed beforehand that only she should enter as her parents would probably wake up the entire street if they were to find a group of strangers holding bizarre looking sticks in their house.

Hermione emerged a few minutes later with her parents following nevously behind carrying several large suitcases. They looked rather bewildered.

"You remember Harry and Ron and Ginny and George, don't you mum?" Hermione said brightly, but her parents just frowned and looked confused.

"Hermione what on earth is going on ,dear?" her father asked, still examining the people in front of him, some of which he remembered vaguely.  
"I'll explain when we get back dad, by the way, this is Ron and Ginny's brother Bill and his wife, Fleur," Bill held out his hand and Mr. Granger shook it awkwardly. All of them then aparated directly back to the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Granger by side-along-appirition.

* * *

After a long explanation and several glasses of firewhiskey, the Grangers returned home, along with Hermione who had decided to stay with them for a few days before returning to the wizarding world where she was needed.

A week after their trip to Australia, Charlie returned to Romania to continue his work with dragons. Bill and Fleur also left for Shell Cottage as Mrs. Weasley appeared to be coping better with her loss. Percy had left the day of their trip.

And so it was that only Ron and Ginny and George remained at the Burrow of the Weasley children. Harry and Hermione both stayed, partly as they had to help in the wizarding world and partly because Mrs. Weasley had insisted they do so.

A fortnight after returning Mr. and Mrs. Granger to England, Harry, Ron and Hermione received a letter by owl requesting their presence at the ministry of magic to meet the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Mr. Weasley accompanied them that morning. The atrium was vastly different to what it had been the last time they had been there. Last time...it felt like a million years ago. They piled into a lift and shot up towards the sky. The other occupants in the lift were eager to speak to Harry and shake his hand. Harry granted them this, if rather awkwardly.

"Level 4," As the cool female voice announced what departments were on this level, the doors opened and several people exited. Harry saw Percy in the distance. He smiled and waved.

"What position does Percy have now?" Harry enquired.

"Senior Under-Secretary, and quite pleased about it too." Mr. Weasley replied, trying to keep the smile from his lips.

"Senior Under-Secretary? That was Umbridge's job, wasn't it? What happened to her in the end?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"Sent to Azkaban for crime against humanity. Life sentence. Serves her right if you ask me."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt sat behind a large mahogany desk. Papers were scattered across the room and the bin was piled high with waste paper. The minister was bending over these papers, his faced creased in deep concentration. He looked up and, upon seeing his visitors, smiled and waved his wand causing the papers to form in three neat piles.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" He shook hands with each of them and gestured at the chairs in front of his desk. He then seated himself behind the desk."I hope this invitation didn't come as an inconvenience to you," Once they had assured him it had not, he continued.  
"I wished to discuss with you some matters of importance, the first of which is your careers," The trio nodded, they had discussed this topic before amongst themselves but had not yet come to any conclusion.  
"I have heard you wish to become aurors, and I would like you to know that I would be more than happy to grant you this without any training, I dare say you've more experience than all the aurors here put together."

For Harry and Ron,these words were exactly what they wanted to hear. They agreed immediately. Hermione, however, declined the offer.  
"Thank you Kingsley, your offer is very kind but I would like to return to Hogwarts in September and complete my education," Kingsley nodded in approval.  
"Well Hermione, once you have done your N.E.W.T.s, we'll be more than happy to give you a job in whichever department suits you, that is if you would like to have a job in the ministry?"  
Hermione answered "Thanks, Kingsley I'm not sure what I'd like to work as yet but I was thinking along the lines of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures? You see, I have this organisation, S.P.E.W., and I-"

_"Hermione!" _Both Harry and Ron groaned.

_"Anyway," _She continued irritatedly, "I would like to help rebuild the ministry, so maybe- so point further into the future- I might consider Magical Law Enforcement."  
"Excellent choice!"

Kinglsey was about to proceed with the other matters of importance, when Ron spoke.

"I would love to be an Auror, Kingsley, but first, I promised George that I would help him with the Joke Shop, just until he can employ some new people." Harry, Hermione and Kingsley were slightly surprised, but Kingsley promised him a job in the ministry for when he had finished.

* * *

They were leaving the Atrium when somebody crashed into Ron. Papers flew everywhere and the trio immediately began to pick them up.

"Thanks, I'm so-"

"Neville!" The three of them exclaimed.

"Harry! Ron, Hermione! It's great to see you again, what have you been doing?"

"We just came to see Kingsley about some stuff- Harry and Ron are going into the Auror department!" Hermione explained.

"The Auror department?! I guess I'll see you at work then?"

"You've decided to become an Auror?" Ron asked. Neville nodded.

"My Gran's pleased of course, says I'm finally becoming like my father, but I haven't told her that I plan to go into Herbology afterwards!" Neville turned a bit red at this.

"Well, we'll see you next week then! I'm afraid we have to go- we're already late for lunch!" Harry said, checking his watch.

"Bye, then!"

_Author's Note: I have come back and rewritten this chapter- the most important change is that Neville is working as an Auror. Please let me know how to improve, I need some pointers!  
_


	5. Diagon Alley

_**Chapter V - Diagon Alley**_

The rest of the summer passed slowly, for some, and quickly for others. It was rather uneventful though there were a few incidents, to be kept for another time.

The last week in August, the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione visited Diagon Alley to buy Hermione and Ginny's school books. They arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron in ministry cars. Here they split up; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to Flourish and Blotts, Harry and Ron accompanied the girls to the apothecary and George made his way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had been meaning to reopen the shop soon enough, but he found it hard without Fred.

George's mind was so preoccupied, it was no wonder he crashed into the girl carrying a large parcel.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" George stood up and offered his hand to the girl on the ground.  
"George!"  
"Angelina!?"

Angelina Johnson took his hand and pulled herself up.  
"George, how are you? I haven't seen you in ages! Where are you off to? Have you reopened the shop? Well, why don't we meet for lunch later? Florean and Fortescue's? Yes, it's been reopened! They've even brought out several new flavours!" Angelina said in a rush and then, waving goodbye, walked off towards Gingotts. Her long hair, which had been pulled into a pony tail, swished merrily behind her.  
George smiled slightly. This chance encounter with an old friend and promise of another meeting had left him feeling, for the first time in several weeks, almost happy.

* * *

The ice-cream parlour certainly had been reopened. George sat down outside looking out onto the street. Angelina turned up not long after, carrying the same parcel he had knocked over earlier. She sat next to George and placed the parcel on the ground beside her.  
After ordering, they both relaxed and began to converse.  
George was surprised how freely he could talk with Angelina, he hadn't been able to o that with anyone since Fred had passed.

"So what brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"Well, Ginny and Hermione had to buy new things for Hogwarts, they're both returning this year and then I needed to set up the shop again,"  
"You mean Hermione Granger? She's staying with you? She was on the run with  
Harry and Ron last year, wasn't she?"  
George nodded.  
"Yeah, Harry's staying with us too, actually, until September."  
"Really? I haven't seen any of them since the-" Angelina stopped mid sentence when she saw George's face fall.  
"Hey," she said quietly, taking his hand, "I miss him too, you know." George looked up in surprise and then seemed to brighten a little. He hadn't considered that, other people feeling his pain.  
"So what are you up to here?" George asked her and she released his hand.

"I was picking up some quidditch supplies, me and Alicia have decided to set up our own little club, just as a hobby."

George looked interested and encouraged Angelina to continue.  
"Yeah, actually we've got Katie to join and Oliver pops down from time to time, of course he's pretty busy with Puddlemere and all,"  
"Sounds great!"  
"Yeah, actually I was wondering, funny I should have run into you, but whether you might, you know, consider taking up you old place as beater? Only if you're free of course and-" She stopped, seeing the wide grin spread across George's face.  
"I take that as a yes, then." She grinned too. "Now, all we need is a seeker..."  
As if on cue, Harry appeared out from Potage's Culdron shop with Ginny across the street.

"Angelina!" Both Harry and Ginny were delighted to see their old quidditch captain and friend. They immediately sat down to talk to her. George was slightly annoyed by this but soon the couple rose again saying something about Madam Malkin's and left. Once they had finished their ice cream, George invited Angelina to walk down Diagon Alley. Soon the time had flown away on them and George looked at his watch, exclaiming that he had to leave.

"Well I'll see you at the quidditch pitch on Monday, 10am SHARP!"

George just laughed and they parted rather reluctantly. George made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron, with a joyful expression on his face.

_Author's Note: This chapter has been editing since it was first posted- mainly just the interaction between George and Angelina.  
_


	6. Almost

**_Chapter VI - Almost_**

Monday, The 31st of August, 1998

Unlike other times, when half the Burrow household would be returning to Hogwarts, the house was quite calm the day before the school term began. Mr. Weasley was working at the Ministry in his new position as Head of the Muggle Liaison, which was a new and extremely important department that had appeared once Kingsley had become Minister for Magic. Hermione had returned home for the last few days of the holidays. Ginny's trunk was packed and Mrs. Weasley was busying herself in the kitchen.

"Where are you off to George?" Mrs. Weasley called as George opened the back door, hoping to leave unnoticed.  
"Quidditch practice, remember I told you mum?"  
"But that doesn't start for another hour at least and isn't Ron going with you?" She said, glancing at the clock.  
"Er, yes but I'm er going earlier to, er, you know get some extra practice,"

"Well, tuck you're shirt in!" George began mumbling about not being a child any more but Mrs Weasley just shook her head and he left as quickly as he could.

* * *

George breathed in the cool morning air as he walked out onto the pitch wearing his Quidditch robes. He mounted his Nimbus 2005 and flew a lap around the relatively small stadium. As he hovered well above the ground, holding his beater's bat, he noticed a figure striding onto the pitch. George checked his watch, it was far too early for the rest of the team to have arrived. Diving down, he landed on the ground expertly and saw who it was.

"It's not like you to be early Georgie!"

"Figured I'd get some practice, I don't get these muscles from nothing you know!" he said, flexing his biceps comically. Angelina chuckled. George couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she laughed.

"Will Harry and Ron be joining us?"

"Yeah, that was a good idea getting Ron to play beater, he's alright at it you know,"  
Angelina smiled.

"Do you want to practice a bit then or what?" she said, mounting her broom and shooting off towards the other end of the pitch.

They were having such a good time that George was almost disappointed when they spotted Oliver Wood approaching. Soon the entire team had assembled; Wood as keeper and captain, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell as Chasers, Harry Potter as Seeker and George and Ron Weasley as Beaters. _It's just like being back at Hogwarts_ George thought as they kicked off into the air.

After a couple of hours, Oliver called a halt to their training. Everyone agreed on lunch at the Three Broomsticks. George and Angelina both volunteered to catch the bludgers and put them away.

"Good practice." George said as he wrestled a bludger down.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, will you come again?"

"Of course!" George paused and looked at Angelina in such a way that she felt herself blush.

"Angelina I-"

"Yes?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Oh, ok." Angelina replied in a slightly disappointed voice.


	7. Broomsticks and Butterbeer

_**Chapter VII - Broomsticks and Butterbeer  
**_

The Weasley household was unusually empty. Only Ron remained at the house, and he generally spent most of his day at work in the shop at Harry's. Ginny was at Hogwarts and George had finally decided to move back into the apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
The joke shop was thriving once more. George had rehired his old staff as well as several new employees. He was even thinking of expanding and buying Zonko's, like he and Fred had planned. But things just weren't the same, nor could they ever be. It was hard facing the truth- he had tried to ignore it, but it was always there, just waiting to be acknowledged.

He continued Quidditch practice, which was now every Saturday. Afterwards, the entire team would have lunch in Hogsmead. George enjoyed these training sessions more than anything else and always arrived early to practice, as did Angelina. It was these early morning practices that he enjoyed the most. Angelina, he found, was excellent company and conversation flowed easily between them. It was what kept him going.

* * *

It was late October, a week until Hallowe'en, to be exact. The days had grown colder and Quidditch practice wasn't the most pleasant prospect, unless, of course, you were George. Not that Quidditch had much to do with it.

Saturday morning dawned just as chilly and frosty as the preceding day. The team did not play for long as they usually did, for Wood had not been able to come and both Harry and Ron had left early for a meeting at the ministry. The remaining four had butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks after, as was their usual.

Alicia and Katie soon departed once they had appeared to exhaust of any further conversation. When Angelina made no move to do so also, George decided, finally, to say what he had wanted to say for a number of weeks.

"Hey, Angelina?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...well, Bill and Fleur are having a Hallowe'en ball next Saturday and well, I reckoned you might want to come?" Why was he being so awkward? Whenever he and Fred had asked other girls out, they had been really laid back, too laid back perhaps...George chuckled at the memory of them finding dates for the Yule Ball in their sixth year. They hadn't made any particular effort, and yet things had turned out perfectly...well, not exactly, but he had enjoyed the evening, regardless.

"Oh, I- I'd love to, um, that is, if Bill and Fleur wouldn't mind?" Angelina was turning redder by the second.

"Of course they wouldn't mind, er you see we're all allowed to bring partners and I suppose I was hoping, you know, that, well that you'd come with me, as my - well yeah,"

"Oh I- I see...well I'd better be going, see you next Saturday then!" Angelina hurriedly put on her coat and left the Three Broomsticks, her face red, but smiling.

_Author's Note: The last few chapters have been rewritten, I'd like a Beta, but I have no idea how the system works...if somebody could help?  
_


	8. Dreaming

_Author's Note:__ A__pologies if there are__ any delays in posting new chapters, I'm a bit busy at present but will get them up when I can!_

_**Chapter VIII - Dreaming**_

Percy Weasley glanced at his assistant Audrey Page. Her brow was furrowed over a piece of paper work he had just handed her. A lock of her light brown hair had fallen from her loose pony tail, hiding her face. She looked up and Percy hurriedly returned his gaze to the document in front of him. He was Senior Under-Secretary to the Minister, a position given to him by Kingsley. At first, he had only returned to the ministry to help get the wizarding world back on its feet, but the offer to be such a high ranking official in the ministry was too good to refuse. It had been, after all, his ambition to be Minister for Magic.

His thoughts wandering, Percy stared once more in Audrey's direction. She was so beautiful... He had not known her at Hogwarts, she had been in Ravenclaw and the year below him, but now he wondered how he never noticed her.

"Percy! Are you quite alright?" a low, powerful voice broke Percy out of his stupor.

"Kingsley! Yes, I am perfectly fine thank you, just thinking about something."

"Right." The minister replied, thinking it very unusual that _Percy Weasley_, of all people, was daydreaming. Kingsley then proceeded with the business he had come to discuss. As he made to leave, Percy suddenly appeared to have remembered something.

"Oh, Kingsley, before I forget, Bill asked me to pass this on to you; it's a Hallowe'en ball at Fleur's parent's chateau."

"Really? Bill told me their 'chateau' was quite something,'

"So I've heard."

"Who'll you be taking then?" Kingsley smirked thinking he knew very well Percy would not bring anyone.

Percy, on the other hand, had pondered over that thought every day since receiving the invitation. However, he answered vaguely.

"Oh, er, I hadn't thought about that!"

* * *

At five o'clock Audrey got up to leave.

"Miss Page?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"I, I wonder if you might do me a favour, it's this ball, you see..."


	9. Attempting

_Author's Note:__ Rewritten and significantly longer than before.  
_

**_Chapter IX - Attempting_**

Ron stared glumly at the ceiling of his violently orange bedroom. He had spent all day at a meeting with Kingsley, his dad, Percy, Harry and several other high ranking ministry officials. That, however seemed like a pleasant way to spend his day compared to the reason he was so gloomy.

He had known, since some time after the battle, that he would not remain at the Burrow much longer. Now that he was making his own money (and plenty of it, for the shop, as already said, was thriving, not to mention his promised position at the ministry), he was fully prepared to leave home. That left just one problem.

.

Ron doubted that after losing Fred, and he being the only of her children regularly at home, she would be reluctant, to say the least, to let him go. If only he could find a way to break it to her gently. He snorted. Issues such as these could never be broken gently to . He'd be lucky to get away alive.

Unable to find a solution, Ron thought back to when his older brothers had left home. It was all very well for Bill and Charlie, he thought bitterly, _they_ just had to emigrate for work. A perfect excuse, but, alas, one that he could not use. Percy's departure had been a terrible affair, and even under normal circumstances would have seemed a bit drastic. Fred and George had just ditched school. They had been planning it for years though. _And _they got a right earful from . Coming to the conclusion that none of his elder brothers could help him in his current situation, Ron picked up an old muggle comic Harry had given him and began flicking through the pages.

"Ron! Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley's voice carried up to his attic room. Exhaling deeply, he began to make his was to the kitchen. The smell of French Onion soup found its way to Ron's nose and his stomach rumbled audibly. He hastened his steps and soon he was sitting at the kitchen table, in front of him a large bowl of steaming broth.

"Oh Ron, before I forget, we have to go to Madam Malkin's to get you new dress robes for Bill and Fleur's Hallowe'en party, it's a formal occasion."

Ron cringed visibly.

"Ronald Weasley! Don't you dare give me that look! You are getting new dress robes and that is final!"

Ron thought it unwise, if extremely dangerous, to bring up the topic of him moving out with his mother in such a mood. But he knew he could not put it off much longer.


	10. Not Quite

_**Chapter X -**__**Not Quite**_

The bell of Madam Malkin's shop tingled as yet another customer entered. The stout woman bustled off, promising to return shortly. Ron let his arms drop to his sides and sat down on the small podium he had been standing on, being fitted for his new dress robes. Mrs. Weasley busied herself at the short rack where several other robes Ron had tried hung.

"Hmmmm... The first one had a nice neck, but I didn't like the colour...This one was perfect...though on second thoughts, it didn't hang right...No Ronald, I think the best one was this."

She held up a maroon robe with bright orange embroidery at the ends of the sleeves. Ron grunted without looking up. He honestly couldn't care less about new dress robes. His mind was less agreeably occupied.

Before she could chastise Ron for not having any interest in his clothes, Madam Malkin arrived back in the small back room used for fittings, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, I'm very busy, there seem to be a lot of Hallowe'en parties this year, though I suppose there is every reason to celebrate. Now, have you decided on your robes, or would you prefer to look at some more?"

While Mrs. Weasley paid for the dress robes, Ron took a turn about the shop. Behind set of shelves he could hear a familiar voice talking to Madam Malkin's assistant.

"No, the other one. Yes, I think it matches."

"How about these ones?"

"They're perfect!"

Ron walked around the shelves and saw Angelina Johnson, wearing dress robes of deep purple which were full of pins, examining a pair of silver earrings.

"Angelina!" She looked up, surprised. Ron expected her to smile, but her expression seemed flustered.

"Ron, I- I- wasn't- What are you doing here?" She sounded flustered too. Ron was confused.

"Oh, I was just buying new dress robes. Bill's having a Hallowe'en party," At the mention of the party, Angelina suddenly went red. "So,er, I guess you're buying dress robes too," Ron said.

"Yeah, I-I for a- a Hallowe'en party too." She replied, with some difficulty. Ron was, by now, utterly bewildered. He had never known Angelina to act so nervously. She was usually so head-strong and confident.

"Really? It must be pretty formal if you need dress robes, Bill's is at Fleur's parents' castle," Ron made a face that clearly showed he thought it was all nonsense.

"I kn-I mean, wow, that should be a great party then!"

Ron shrugged.

"I guess...Better go now, mum's calling! See you in two weeks for Quidditch practice!" As he left, he could here Angelina breath a sigh of relief. Brow furrowed, Ron exited the shop behind Mrs. Weasley. Something strange was happening, but what, he could not tell.

* * *

"Now, how about we stop for a break before we go home?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. They made their way to The Leaky Cauldron and ordered a pumpkin juice and a butterbeer.

"Was that Angelina you were talking to?" she asked as she settled into her seat.

"Yeah, she-" Ron stopped. He had more important matters to discuss with his mother. "Mum, look, I need to talk to you about something. You see, well, I've been thinking and I think I should move out of the house."

"Ronald Weasley! There is no need for you to talk about such silly things! Why, you wouldn't last a week on your own, you can't cook or clean or-"

"Harry's offered to have Kreacher help out until he can teach me and-"

"Nonsense! You can't be having a house - elf as your personal slave, he's Harry's!"

"But mum-"

"No buts Ronald Weasley, I've had enough of this talk! I'll expect a gnome-free garden by tomorrow morning!" And with that, she stormed over to the fireplace. A pinch of Floo powder and an angry 'the Burrow' later, she was gone.

Ron did not return to the Burrow immediately, he did not want to run into is mother again so soon. Instead, he made his way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He had not seen George since Quidditch practice two days ago, their last before Hallowe'en. He was pleasantly surprised to find him in far higher spirits than before.

"Ron! You didn't tell me you were coming! Come upstairs."

George led the way up to the apartment upstairs. They emerged in a small sitting room, complete with a roaring fire, a wireless, a red couch with gold prints and two matching armchairs. A grandfather clock stood in a corner and a large portrait of a lady with a beard and moustache drawn on in black marker hung over the fireplace. Though he had been in this room a million times, Ron still chuckled at the picture.

"So what's up?" George came out from the kitchen, with two mugs in his hands.

Ron accepted his mug, and told George about his conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Rotten luck, mate," George could only sigh and sympathise with his brother. She would hardly listen to _him_. "So anyway, what were you doing in Diagon Alley in the first place?"

"Mum forced me to come a try on new dress robes for Bill and Fleur's thing," Ron rolled his eyes. "Oh did I mention, I saw Angelina in Madam Malkin's, she said she was getting dress robes for a Hallowe'en party, strange, I mean, how many formal Hallowe'en parties can there be?"

But George didn't seem to be listening. Ron, not having noticed this, continued.

"She, she seemed a bit flustered, you know, when I mentioned Bill and Fleur's party. I dunno, you know her better than me..." He trailed off, looking at George expectantly.

"What?!" George exclaimed, breaking out of his daze. "Oh, oh yeah, er don't know about that..." Ron couldn't help but notice that George was acting oddly too. He thought for a moment...no, no it couldn't be that...he shook the idea from his head.


	11. A Letter and Laughter

_**Important: **I have rewritten many chapters(which is why this one took so long), you can go back and reread(which I recommend) or I'll just tell you the major changes._

_-Ron is working with George at the shop, but will go to the ministry in the near future._

_-Neville is an Auror at the moment._

_Can't think of anything else at present, so... onward!_

_**Chapter XI - A Letter and Laughter  
**_

Harry's quill tapped in time with the pendulum of the grandfather clock that stood the other side of the study. The clock chimed six, but he didn't notice. His mind was too crowded, he had a decision to make, but he could not make it. He looked down at the piece of parchment on his desk and re-read it for the umpteenth time.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I only received your owl today, as I was away on ministry business for Kingsley. I must say I was surprised by your letter- I had been under the impression that this information had been passed on to you. Or, at least, I assumed it would be. Anyway, I can confirm that Dedalus and I escorted you aunt, uncle and cousin back to Privet Drive, about a week after the battle._

_ I'll see you at the Hallowe'en party!_

_ HESTIA JONES_

Harry was now thinking about the best thing to do. He could write to the Dursleys - but would they reply? He could call them, but chances were they would hang up. The easiest thing to do would be to not do anything at all, but Harry shook that thought from his mind- he had to do _something_. That only left one thing he could do- he would have to visit the Dursleys. This was where Harry was stuck. _Visit the Dursleys... _what an awful prospect...

"Master Harry!" Kreacher's voice preceded a soft knock on the the door.

"Come in Kreacher," Harry said wearily, turning in his chair in the direction of the door. It opened softly, and Kreacher walked in, wearing a snowy white pillow case, tied neatly around his torso. Regulus Black's locked hung around his neck and he carried a gold pocket watch in hand.

"Master Harry will be late sir- it is already past six!" Kreacher cried, indicating to the pocket watch.

"Late? But what- Oh for dinner at the Burrow! Thanks Kreacher- I completely forgot!" Harry rushed out of the room, grabbing his coat from the coat hanger in the hallway. After a hurried goodbye to Kreacher, he disapparated.

* * *

Everyone else had already arrived when Harry knocked on the Weasley's back door.

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley embraced him before leading him into the kitchen where six other people were seated. Ginny, who was back from Hogwarts for Hallowe'en break, looked up and grinned as he entered the room. Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley were discussing ministry business quietly at the head of the table. Lee Jordan and George were laughing loudly at the other end at a joke that appeared to have something to do with Ron's soup. Harry was pleased, if a little surprised, at seeing George so lively once more. Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand, seemed a little subdued.

"Oh, by the way everyone, Bill asked me to remind you we're all to be at the castle at seven." said as they started eating.

"This ball...why is it so important to have it now, when the wizarding world is still in a state of collapse-" began.

"Actually, Kingsley said we're getting back on track now, it's only a matter of a few new laws regarding the use of improper magic and such..." Hermione cut in.

"I only meant that they could have at least waited until Christmas, what's the rush? ...Ronald, are you quite alright?"

Ron, who had turned a bright shade of blue nodded, looking confused.

"It's just, you're a little..er...blue."

He looked down in horror at his hand which was, by now, a dark, navy colour. George and Lee were stuffing their serviettes in their mouths to keep them from laughing.

"_George_."

George sobered up enough at the sound of his mother's tone to gasp;

"The-s-oo-p-un-tectable-col-urr-char-" he burst out laughing once more, as did the rest of the table... save for Ron, of course.

* * *

_Author's Note: So just a few things- You'll remember that Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle were the ones assigned to escort the Dursleys to the 'safe place' so I thought it only right to have them bring the Dursleys back. Also, as to Ginny and Hermione being back for_ _'Hallowe'en break", I am aware that Hogwarts didn't have a Hallowe'en break, but for the sake of this story it does. As always, constructive criticism is helpful! And one last thing, who is your favourite Harry Potter character apart from Percy, George, Ron and Harry? And which story do you like the most so far? Let me know in a review or PM:)_


End file.
